sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/20 Jun 2016
00:04:20 CHAT Raelcontor: s2g i leave for like 5 minutes 00:08:32 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !log 00:08:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 00:08:34 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 00:08:38 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !ping 00:08:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Pong! CBOT 1.079 00:08:40 CHAT Zenzizenzic: lol 00:09:26 CHAT Raelcontor: lame 00:09:27 CHAT Raelcontor: !ping 00:09:28 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Pong! CBOT 1.057 00:09:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: Back 00:09:31 CHAT Raelcontor: !donut 00:09:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 00:09:50 CHAT Periandlapis007: im not gonna ask 00:25:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 00:25:48 QUIT Zenzizenzic has warped out 00:26:43 CHAT Raelcontor: shut up mbd >: ( 00:36:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: ◯ 00:38:46 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: !log 00:39:06 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Adding to log 0 edits, 0 pies, 0 warnings. 00:46:36 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:54:55 JOIN Zenzizenzic has warped in 00:59:15 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:09:49 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 01:18:22 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 01:35:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 01:36:54 CHAT Raelcontor: shh 01:38:26 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:38:44 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:55:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 01:56:11 CHAT Zenzizenzic: !miss Raelcontor 01:56:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I'm sure they miss you back. 01:56:19 CHAT Raelcontor: ;-; 01:57:02 CHAT Raelcontor: Raelcontor: the bottom of mrds shoes will have diamonds CHAT 21:56 Raelcontor: the foot fetish people will have a field day with that 01:58:36 CHAT Zenzizenzic: omg 02:11:02 CHAT Zenzizenzic: trevor 02:11:08 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 02:11:15 CHAT Zenzizenzic: go have your diamonds go play volleyball with aqua 02:11:18 CHAT Raelcontor: o 02:11:33 CHAT Zenzizenzic: pls? 02:12:24 CHAT Raelcontor: sure 02:25:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 02:26:06 CHAT Zenzizenzic: shut. up 02:27:06 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: robont be quiet 02:27:52 JOIN SaltyPearl7152 has warped in 02:27:58 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: SALTY 02:28:05 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: HAI 02:28:09 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: HAI 02:28:42 CHAT SaltyPearl7152: the chat is ded 02:28:58 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: yes 02:29:43 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: hmm 02:30:00 QUIT SaltyPearl7152 has warped out 02:30:02 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: my art program died 02:30:08 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: rip 02:30:23 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 02:31:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi 02:34:24 JOIN Aptos has warped in 02:34:40 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: Hi Aptos 02:35:40 QUIT Aptos has warped out 02:42:07 CHAT Zenzizenzic: Rael 02:42:12 CHAT Raelcontor: yes 02:42:14 CHAT Zenzizenzic: you just missed your favorite user 02:42:17 CHAT Raelcontor: shit 02:43:23 JOIN 12gemstopaz has warped in 02:44:40 CHAT Zenzizenzic: "Don't buy any alcoholic beverages as warping while drunk is a no-no." 02:45:57 CHAT Raelcontor: lel 02:46:51 CHAT DaniSkies: /me -ify 02:47:08 CHAT Zenzizenzic: hi 02:47:22 CHAT DaniSkies: hyello uvu#// 02:47:25 CHAT Raelcontor: hi 02:47:27 CHAT Raelcontor: ....you 02:47:29 CHAT DaniSkies: i see you noticed my token drunk not 02:47:33 CHAT Raelcontor: i think !graverobber works now 02:47:42 QUIT TheDimensionalUser has warped out 02:47:42 CHAT DaniSkies: i know it does uvu#// 02:47:45 CHAT Raelcontor: uwu 02:47:56 CHAT Raelcontor: smallGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVES 02:49:34 CHAT Raelcontor: mrds redesign 02:49:38 CHAT Raelcontor: has waist high pants :3c 02:50:12 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 02:50:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 02:50:22 CHAT DaniSkies: i have to go down to eat lunch now :L 02:51:09 CHAT DaniSkies: smalltrevor the pad for just a second, well, just read my last message 02:51:10 CHAT DaniSkies: brb 02:56:02 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 03:19:24 CHAT DaniSkies: !graverobber 03:19:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And it's my job... To steal, and rob... bigbiGRAAAAAAAAAAAVES!/i/b/big 03:19:25 CHAT DaniSkies: !log 03:19:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 03:19:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 03:19:29 CHAT DaniSkies: !info 03:19:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Moussaieff Bot Diamond v1.7: Commands here. Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 03:20:28 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 03:20:36 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 03:20:38 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 03:37:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 03:57:29 QUIT 12gemstopaz has warped out 04:00:49 JOIN Democritos has warped in 04:01:01 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 04:13:25 CHAT Democritos: !logs 04:13:25 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 04:14:31 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 04:16:19 CHAT Noah the Dragonborn: /me rolls on top of his robont 04:21:03 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 04:37:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 04:56:29 JOIN TheDimensionalUser has warped in 04:58:20 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: nothing to log!? 04:59:34 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: rip ded chat 2k16-2k16 04:59:36 CHAT TheDimensionalUser: bye 04:59:47 QUIT TheDimensionalUser has warped out 2016 04 23